To Save the One You Love
by luckyduck71221
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas slash. Aragorn tries his hardest to help Legolas when he gets hurt. Also there is a strang man and Legolas' father is left out on a BIG secrect.
1. He has no idea

I remember the first time I had feelings for the golden haired beauty. As we all trudged through the deep snow of the Misty Mountains he walked as light as a feather. He looked so confident. At that moment I knew I had to have him. But I have no idea how he feels for me.

Now I sit here and watch him sleep with his beautiful brilliant eyes ajar. As I sat on my night watch I watched his chest rise and fall and ever breath he took I took with him. Such a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful creature, Legolas. When I thought of his name it sent chills up my spine.

I knew I must have him, oh what I would give to go over to his still body and show him the way I feel but I knew I had to hold back for there were 4 hobbits, a man, a dwarf and a wizard present.

As we headed on the next mourning I couldn't help but keep my eyes off him. He walked so gracefully. At that point I know that I had to tell him the way that I feel for him, tonight.


	2. The best night

Before I knew it the night was there. As I watched Legolas sit on his night watch all I could think about was how he would react when I told him. But I knew that I had to confront him. 

I stood up and headed my way to him and just as I set one foot on the earth he drew his bow and notched it before I could take another. I was amazed by his quickness. I could by his face that he was confused why I was not asleep. I looked him straight in the eye and said Legolas I need to tell you something.

He looked worried and trembled out a "yes?" Legolas I said I don't know how you will react but I don't care I really need to tell you this. Legolas every since I saw you I found you very interesting. What I'm trying to say is I like you. In my head I said there I said it. Then Legolas replied I like you too, he said in a half smile shaky voice. From the way he responded I saud Legolas I don't think you understand, I like you as in I like you like a lover. Legolas jumped in and said no Aragorn I don't think you understand I like you also, I feel the same exact way you do. To this I was shocked, very shocked.

He told me that since the first time he saw he me he stood shocked. He just didn't have enough courage to ask me how I felt and that he was glad I said something. For the rest of the night we stayed looking up at the stars his lean body leaning next to mine with my arms around his tiny waist. That night was the best I have had on this whole journey, but yet did I know it might be the only good one.


	3. A turn for the bad

Hey thanks for all the sweet reviews! I will try to have 2 more chapters by Thursday! Keep reading and reviewing! thanks!!!!!!!

As I sat there holding this beautiful prince I said to my self nothing can go wrong now. All of a sudden Legolas lifted his head and looked me in the eye and said in a quiet whisper "orcs." I knew just what he meant I woke up everyone as quietly as I could. As Legolas got his bow ready and as I pulled out my trusty sword he looked at me and said can't wait to talk to you after.

Legolas took the first one stopping him dead in his tracks. There must have been 50 of them and we took them on. After a little while of battle Legolas came up behind me and told me he was going to climb the tree to get a better aim. I nodded my head in agreement. I saw the golden beauty climb the tree then turned to stop a hungry orc who was very close to eating Sam. 

As I climbed the tree I heard a loud thud then ahh. I turned expecting an orc but instead I found a very scared hobbit. It was obvious that Pippin had gotten frightened and followed me up the tree not realizing that he was scared of heights. I just laughed at the sight and notched my arrow and right before I released the arrow I felt a sharp pain in the square of my back. 

I dropped my bow and felt my back and felt that an orc and shot me. I turned and saw Pippin more scared then he was before and said oh Legolas I must get king Aragorn I looked down and saw there were still many orcs left and knew if Pippin were to call him he would lose concentration and certainly would get hit. So I looked up at the little hobbit and said Pippin sometimes you must take more than you would to help the one you love.

more soon I promise. Thanks again!


	4. What I had to do

As the war came to an end I looked around for Legolas but could not seem to find him anywhere. I thought that the worst had happened. Just before I headed into the woods to look for him I heard a small cry from above. I looked and there in the tree I found one scared little hobbit biting his fingers nervously. As I looked to the right of him I saw a motionless bundle of clothing lying across a branch. My heart skipped a beat when I saw silky blonde hair tangled and tossed. But I really got scared when I saw an arrow and a trail of blood.

I climbed up he tree as fast as I could. When I reached to his side I lifted his head and saw his droppy eyes filled with tears. He looked up at me and said Aragorn, It hurts. I replied back to him in lower than a whisper I know I know. Then I asked him could I take a look? I knew he trusted me and shook his head yes. As I got closer to the wound it looked worse than I could even image. Half the arrow had gone through and there was so much blood. I came up to his face again and told him that it was the best orc wood with probably their sharpest blade. And I knew in my heart that they had made that just for Legolas. He said in such a brave voice Aragorn try to pull out. I told him about all the pain that would cause. He turned to me and looked me right in the eye and said I trust you. He then gave me light kiss on the forehead. As I moved back to the arrow I slowly started to pull the arrow from his delicate skin. I believe I only moved it a centimeter and he yelled out in pain. I knew how bad it hurt. I began to cry because I had to witness my loved one be in excruciating pain. His cries brought attention to the rest of the fellowship that then stood on the ground looking up in terror. Tug after pull he cried out in pain and every cry another tear dropped from me. I could tell that the fellowship knew that me and Legolas were now together but I didn't care. All I was thinking about was my lover and all the pain that I was causing him. Soon I could see the blade and my mouth dropped open to what I saw. I turned to Legolas' face and said my love this is not good not good at all.

I know I know I'm bad at cliffhangers but you know you love them. More chapters soon! And remember read and review! Thanks!!!!!


	5. poor Legolas

His sad eyes looked up at me and said what is it. Legolas I replied it seems that this arrow was made just for you. You see this is an elf arrow and if it hits the third layer of your skin you will die a slow and very painful death. I saw in his eyes he was worried. I told him Legolas I do not mean to trouble but it is possible. 

As I got deeper in the arrow wound I realized that I was already in his third layer of skin and still had a way to go. 

I did not want to upset my lover so I said nothing until I got the whole thing out. When I finally got it out I could tell that Legolas was extremely relived. 

I came up to his face and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. I told him that he needed to rest. He shook his head, and I pulled him out of the tree and laid him down on the ground and covered him up with all my blankets because I knew he needed them alot more than me. 

Before he drowsed off he whispered in low voice thank you, Aragorn.

The next morning we all waited till Legolas woke up to head off. When he finally woke I offered him breakfast and to my surprise he referred.

I thought nothing of it. As we headed off to the trail I noticed that instead of Legolas running up ahead of the group with me he was slightly jogging in the back. 

I ran to the back with him and asked him how he was feeling. When he said nothing I told him that it was ok to tell me I understand. 

Suddenly he snapped back at me and yelled "You understand, you understand?!" 

This brought attention to the rest of the fellowship. "Legolas calm down." I replied. "I can't calm down all of these people are looking at me and babying me! Will you people just leave me alone I don't even know you!"

I looked at him with curious eyes. Then he looked at me and said " You! You man keep hovering over me acting like you and me are together! 

I don't even know you!" Just leave me ALONE!" 

We all looked at him and his behavior. He took one last look at us and ran. 

I was just going to let him run and find him later I knew he needed some of his time because it was obvious that the arrow disease also known as the spear elf disease was kicking in.

But then I heard a loud scream and knew that it was him. 

I ran as fast as I could and when I got to the clearing I saw him and was terrified at what I saw.

Hey thanks for all the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing! Hope to have more later! And you know you love the cliffhangers!


	6. 3 simple yet hard words

I looked on the ground and saw him just lying there hopeless I wondered what could have happened. 

I looked around and saw nothing or no one. I helped the elf off the ground and asked him what had happened he looked at me and said I think I think I fainted.

I knew that he was weak and he really needed to rest. So I told the hobbits and the rest to break. 

As they all sat down and Sam started the fire. I went over to Legolas and looked at him hoping that he would not lose him self and snap back me as he has done before. He looked up at me and said Aragorn I really need to tell you something. I looked him with curious eyes and he said "yes?" 

" I know that we have not known each other for a long time but I really want to tell you I love you." I was looking at the ground as he talked but when he said the word love my head popped up and looked him straight in the eye.

"What did you just say?" I replied. "You heard me." I thought this can not be the same one that just told me he does not even know me, and to just leave him alone.

I looked back at him and he looked worried as if he had just said something that he shouldn't have said. I told him no Legolas you said nothing wrong but I'm not sure if I feel the same way about you. Yes I like you alot I mean alot. But I just don't know. 

He kissed me on the cheek with his soft lips then touched my face and said I shall always wait, always.

His words broke my heart I knew that he loved me and I think I love him I just don't know how to tell him. 

I went back to camp and ate dinner I looked out of the corner of my eye and to my surprise I saw Legolas but he was not eating I approached him and asked him why he was not eating. He simply replied "not hungry." 

With that I turned and started to set up my bed for the night. After I had finished setting up my bed I turned and happily and found Legolas setting his up right next to mine.

When the dwarf made it final and told us to put out the fire. I turned to my right and found my lovers beautiful pale face close up to mine.

He kissed me with such passion and said "Aragorn I think we need to get some rest we have a big day ahead of us. At that I rolled back over and thought hard about what Legolas had told me and finally realized that I love him to. But I need to wait till tomorrow because he was asleep now I did not want to wake him.

I just turned over and placed my arms around the elf's tiny waist I could almost feel his bones right through his skin. The next morning I woke not to find my loved one in my arms as I have the night before. 

I got up and rubbed my tired eyes I looked around and could not seem to find him. 

I asked the hobbits if they had seen him and they said that he went down to the river to bathe. I thanked the hobbit for his information and went down the hill to find him. When I got there I found him looking as sweet as ever. 

He turned and found me thanks to extremely good elf hearing he blushed and said "Oh Aragorn what seems to have brought you here?" Just wanted to see and make sure you are ok.

As he got out and got dressed I decided it was time to tell him that I really did love him also. I came up to him just has he finished getting dressed and brought him closer and said " Legolas I just wanted to tell you, that um "yes" he said "That breakfast is ready lets go eat." 

When I realized what I had said it was already to late he was off down the trail. I followed behind and finally just told my self I have to do this. 

I ran up to him kissed him and looked him straight in the eye and said "Legolas I love you." 

I could tell that he was shocked but only by the way I had told him. We both gave each other a great hug and I squzzed him tight and when I did I accidentally pressed him wound very hard. 

This made him pass out. I caught him on his way down and to my surprise he was as light as feather. 

I knew I had to get him help and fast so I ran with him in my arm as fast as I could. As I ran I thought nothing of a human in my hand it felt as if I were caring a small animal. 

I knew that he had been starving him self but why? I had to talk him but before that I needed to get him help.

I got to the camp and screamed to all the hobbits, "Little one's please help prince Legolas is hurt!" They all came flying up to me and as we set him down I sat and prayed. 

Then I had a great idea but I knew it would be a risk. I told the little hobbit Merry about my plan and he told me no Lord Aragorn you must not it is to big of a risk.

I simply replied "Sometimes you have to do more than you usually would to save the one you love. Then Merry turned to me and said I remember someone else saying the same thing.

So do you like it? I hope so please review and tell me what you think!


	7. A Stranger in the Woods

I took one last look at little Merry and said good-bye. 

I ran over to my beloved elf and all the ones around him and told them of my plan. "Legolas! Legolas, can you hear me?" I asked. He replied in a rasping whisper, "Yes." 

"Legolas, I have to go now but I will be back soon, I promise." I then pulled the rest of the fellowship aside out of the elf's hearing range and hurriedly whispered, "I'm going to Mirkwood in order to get help. It's about a two-day journey there and with help I will be able to return much faster." They all agreed it was a bad decision and told me I should not do it, but I knew I had to--I had to save Legolas. 

I packed and got my things and was ready to set out, but before I left I went to Legolas. 

"It's me," I whispered into his ear, "Legolas, my sweet, I have to go. I'm afraid to leave you but I'll be back soon." He looked at me with so much sorrow in his eyes and that's all I needed to see to know this was a terrible ordeal for him. "Rest Legolas, close your eyes."

He refused and looked me in the eye. "Aragorn, please, don't go. I ………I need you." He spoke those words with so much love and compassion that I almost considered his request.

"No, Legolas, you need help. I have to get to Mirkwood as soon as possible and retrieve help or you could die." "I would rather die with you by my side than to live without you." 

His words echoed in my heart and I hung my head as tears threatened to spill over my cheeks. I brought him close and gave him a faint kiss on his lips. 

"Legolas, do not give up hope. Wait for me! I'll be back, I promise." With that I left our camp, but not before taking one last look at my love. 

As I headed off down through the forest towards Mirkwood, all I could think about was Legolas. I knew I had to help him; just thinking about it urged me to go faster. The more I thought of him the more I loved him. A few hours later I came to a river and decided to rest for a bit. I sat down on the riverbank and pulled some lembas bread and my cup from my sack and proceeded to fill it with water. As I sat there eating the question that was haunting my mind came up again. "Why is Legolas starving himself?" 

As I sat there thinking I heard a noise in the bushes. I jumped up and scanned the area around me. "Show yourself!" To my surprise he did. He was a young man about the age of 20 with brown hair. His face was so mysterious. He looked at me and asked, "Son of Arathorn? Are you Aragorn, son of Arathorn?" I replied, "Yes. How is it you know me?" "Oh," he said, "I'm very fond of you." "Well," I said, "since you know my name I should like to learn yours." "My name is Goldir, son of Goldeyn." "I have heard of that name before," I said, "I believe that you had just begun training before I left, correct?" "Yes," he said. "Where are you headed?" I asked him. "I'm on my way to Mirkwood. "Oh," I replied, "I'm headed there also. What is your business there?" He told me Thranduil wanted to see him, something about the king wanting him to go on a special mission to find his son. "I believe he goes by the name of Legolas," he said, finishing telling me of his recount of the mission he was on. I was shocked! Right before Legolas left his father told him that he had complete faith in his son and that he would trust him to be safe on his own. 

Goldir seemed to be getting nervous as I stood there recalling what Legolas had told me of his father's last words to him so I decided it would be best to learn more about this mysterious man. "How long have you been traveling?" He replied, "about a week." I decided it would be best if I didn't mention Legolas' condition or the fact that I even knew Legolas. It did surprise me, though, that this man didn't know that I knew Legolas when he seemed to know so much about the elf's history. 

I began to pack my things when he approached me from behind. "Aragorn, maybe it would be best if we traveled together. We would have a much better chance at fighting off orcs if we happened to come across them on our journey." Though I did not trust Goldir I found wisdom in his request. It would be much safer for the both of us if we weren't alone. I nodded my head in reply to his question. We both began trudging down the riverbank and did not utter a word to each other for miles. I was disturbed by his quietness so I decided to break the ice. "So," I said, trying to find something to say, "What exactly was King Thranduil's mission he set you out on?" "I was sent out by the king to find his son and to make sure he returns safely to Mirkwood." "Ah, I see," was all I said in reply. "You don't trust me, do you?" "No," I said fiercely, "I don't" "Any why is that?" Goldir said as he looked at me with disgust. I could tell his patience was running thin. "Well," I began, "what if I told you that the king said he would not send anyone looking for Legolas because he trusted his son to complete the quest on his own?" The man stopped walking and abruptly turned to me with a smirk on his face. "I had a feeling you knew Prince Legolas," he replied, looking into my eyes as if he were looking right into my very soul, looking for the truth about the prince.


	8. A surprising turn

hey everyone thanks for all the reviews and please review b/c I might stop this b/c I'm not sure if anyone is even reading it. So thanks and please read and review.

I looked down at the ground and replied with a soft "Yes." "I do know him and as a matter of fact I'm on a quest with him." I could tell by the way he asked the question "Well where is Prince Legolas?"

I knew the only way that young man would understand is if I told him the truth. I took a deep breath "The reason that I'm not with Prince Legolas is because he is not feeling well." "The other day we got in a battle with a colt of orcs and Legolas got hit with an elf arrow and has given him many side effects." "So I decided to go to Mirkwood considering it is the closet place and get help."

"So Prince Legolas is hurt?" He said in a shaky voice. "Yes."

"Well we better get a move on if we want to help him" He said. So we picked up the pace and by night fall we were within 12 hours to Mirkwood. We both decided that we were exashausted and needed to stop. We must have been running a good 7 hours.

I set up half my bed because I knew we needed to rest fast so we could get a move on for tomorow. As I finished my bed I noticed him setting his bed up and pretty close to mine. I really thought nothing of it and just laid down.

As I turned over to say good-night he reached over and kissed me. I pulled away and said to this man "What are you doing?!" "Why I love you Aragorn." "Well I feel no way the same that you do. I have no attraction to you." As a matter of fact I already have someone that I love dearly." "Who would this someone be?" "Oh yes, it is Arwen." I was now yelling at this man and replied to his question "No it is not Arwen!"

"Well then who is it?" When I gave him no answer he got up in my face and yelled at me

"Who is it, uh who is it?" "It's Legolas!" "Legolas is my lover!" I could tell he was very surprised. He backed off and said "You Aragorn is in love with Prince Legolas?" I nodded my head. 

"I'm sorry I have disturbed you, I had no idea." With that he laid back down and went to sleep and I did the same.

The next morning I woke up not to find the man I had met yesterday. I just rolled up my bed and headed off again. I went on for about few hours and finally got to the woods of Mirkwood. Now I was only about 3 hours till I got to Mirkwood. 

Finally when I saw the gates of Mirkwood and I let out a sigh of relive. I headed up to the large wooded gates and knocked in about 2 knocks someone answered the door. 

When the door opened I was happy to see the bright face staring back at me. There stood one of best friends.................Haldir. "Well look who we have here." He said. "Didn't you leave with 8 others?" "Yes, but before we speak of that more may we go sit down?" "Why sure Aragorn you look terrible, you must go up and take a shower." "I shall see you at dinner Haldir." I said. 

I went up and took my shower. When I got out I found a new pair of clothes sitting on the bed. I put them on and went down for dinner. Down at dinner I found Haldir and Legolas' father. They were both enjoying a wonderful feast. I sat down to the left of Haldir. As I gathered my plate and began to eat Haldir turned to me and said "So Aragorn where are the rest of them?" "What happened?"

I lowered my head and told them that the rest of the fellowship, was still back about 2 days from here at the clearing. Then before they could say anymore I told them all about Legolas and how he got hurt and how I came to save him. During my story I could tell that Haldir was very worried.

After dinner I took Haldir to the side and told him not to worry. But I knew he would because him and Legolas used to be together but when Legolas had to go off with the fellowship they knew it could never be. Right before Haldir turned and left I grabbed him by the shoulder and asked him if Legolas' dad knows that you and him have broken up?

Haldir looked up at me with curious eyes and said "You don't know?" "No." Then he told me that "Legolas' dad does not know that me and Legolas were together." "So who does he think that he goes with?" "One of Arwen's brothers?"

He turned back to me and said "Legolas' father does not even know that Legolas is gay.

please read and review!


	9. A man and his son

hey here is my next chpt I hope you like please please read and review. thanks!

With that Haldir turned and left. I stood there stunned. How could Legolas not have told me? I could not belive this.

As the night rolled on I thought more of Legolas. That night as I went to sleep I had a nightmare about Legolas and he was right on the edge of dying and I was not there and after what he said before I left I knew we had to leave and soon at that.

I woke up with the sun and got dressed , I went down stairs expecting to be the only one down there but to my surprise Haldir was already there.

He saw me and gave me a bright smile. "So there you are!" "We have been waiting." "How long have you been awake and waiting?" "About since 3:00, but don't feel bad that is about what time I always get up." "Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I told him. "Don't worry about it but please make sure that you are ready to go within a hour. In about 20 min I was packed and ready to go.

On the trip with me came Haldir , Legolas' father and two healers. I knew we could get there in one day instead of two because we each had a horse.

After about 14 hours of riding non stop we finally decided to stop and take a break. As we got off our horses Haldir asked me more about Legolas' condition. I told him that he had a little amnisea but that is pretty much gone but he was very weak. Then he asked me a question I was not expecting.

"So has Legolas met anyone special on the trip?" I looked at him and said "Well umm he has." "Well who is it?" "He um.......... he met......me." I could tell by his face he was shocked just the way the man I met in the woods was. "You mean that you and Legolas are together ?"

"Well yes, yes we are." "Well I was not expecting that. So how long?" He asked. "About 3 days." But before he could say anymore I told him not to worry that I really love Legolas and I'm not using him as some play toy. He nodded his head then turned and walked away.

After a little while longer we all got back on our horses and headed off again. We all agreed we would not stop till we got to Legolas.

By the time we did get there it was pretty dark. I ran up to Legolas and hugged him. All the ones around us looked in surprise. I pulled away from him and asked him how he was doing. He told me, ok.........now that you are here. I just smiled. We kissed for the first time in 2 days and it felt great and I totally forgot about all the people around us.

He pulled away and asked "So who did you get for help?" Before I could tell him a loud booming voice of anger came "Legolas what is going on here?" Legolas looked up at the man then back at me.

He then looked back up at the man right in the eye and said "Dad?"

hey so what do you think sorry so short but I'm in a hurry not sure if I can get more in a week. Sorry. But please read and review! Thanks!


	10. A son and his father's honor

Hey everyone. I'm not sure if I'm going to do another chapter after these two. It is all if I know that people are reading. So read and review. Hope you enjoy!

I could see the wonder and curiosity in his eyes when he said that word.

His father took one look at me then one look one last look at Legolas then turned and ran somewhere into the woods around us. Legolas looked at everyone, then stuggly lifted himself from his sitting position, then ran off in the woods also the opposite way of his father. I knew that he would not want me to bother him but I felt that it was my duty as his lover and his friend to go look for him.

When I finally found him he was sitting on a log with his knees tucked to his chest, head down and letting the tears spill over his face. Even though I tried to be quiet with his back turned to me he could still the sound of my footsteps and he said "Just leave me alone."

When I came face to face with him he said "oh, sorry I didn't realize it was you." There was dead silence, it was so awkward. I moved in to give him a kiss of comfort but before I got to his lips he turned his head and I kissed his cheek.

I was shocked because Legolas never turned away from a kiss. As I sat down beside him he stood up but I felt that I almost hade to catch him for he almost stumbled over and fell.

His back was to mine, and I wanted to comfort him. I came from behind him and put my hands around my hips. As I moved up his torso I got to his stomach. I could not believe what I was feeling. For it seemed that his stomach has caved in. There was nothing there. I turned him around by the shoulders not caring that he yelled out in pain. 

"Legolas!" I said in an angry. "Why are you not eating?!" He said nothing just turned his head. I turned his head back to mine. "Legolas answer me!" 

Still no answer so I let him go. Again he turned his head back to mine and took a few steps then collapsed. I ran to him, "Legolas, What's wrong why did you collapse?" "I'm sorry Aragorn I did not mean to startle you, I have been doing it alot lately." "I'm to weak if I stand for more than 5 minutes my legs just seem to collapse under me."

"Why Legolas , please answer me, why have you not been eating?" "Your.................your killing yourself." It was hard for me to say that.

Finally after a long silence he replied "Well one ever since the orc attack my appetite has not been the same." "And the second reason is because well I wanted to just.............um make you happy." There was a queer silence. Then I said in a loud booming voice that I'm sure everyone back at camp could hear.

"Happy?!" "You think me watching you harm yourself is making me happy?" "Are you mad Legolas?" "I loved the way you were, and even then you were extremely skinny." "You don't need to starve yourself, and with all the weight you lost your clothes don't fit and look at your fingers they got skinner also and the ring that your father is gone!" 

He turned his head and his long blonde hair followed. "Legolas are you listening?" "Can you hear me?" He turned to look at me and said nothing. We looked at each other for a long while there were now new tears covering the old ones on his beautiful face. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was scared because I yelled at him.

Before he had the time to turn around I pulled him close to me and said "Legolas I'm so sorry that I yelled at you." "I'm sure it upset you, I only yelled at you because I hate to watch you harm yourself." "Please tell me, no promise me that you will never do anything like this ever again. Ok?"

"Ok, I just wanted to make you happy...........but I guess I learned that you don't want that from me." "I'm sorry." He said. I simply replied "It's ok, let's go back."

He took about to steps then stopped. "What?" I said. "I can't go back and you know it my dad is back there. I knew how hard this could be for him so I got close to him and told him "Legolas your father is probably upset for right now, he probably just does not understand but I'm sure if you show him how much we love each other he will change his mind around."

"And plus we have each other." With those last two words I pulled him to me. He kissed me faintly on the lips then said "Thank you Aragorn." "Ok, let's go."

We headed back to camp hand in hand. By the time we got there the sun was almost down. When we reached the clearing the first thing I saw was a hunched over king sitting on a log by the fire. At this sight Legolas let out a gasp. He looked at me and said "I can't do this." "Yes you can." I pulled him to his father. I let go of his hand and left him there standing in front of his father. Both motionless.

Legolas' father started off the conversation first. Without raising his head he got out a small "Legolas." "Dad." "I'm guessing you have came here to tell me what I saw earlier." "Well yes." Legolas said. "Dad I just want you to know that I love Aragorn and he loves me." 

"He is the only one that is true to me." "And I know you wanted me to marry a princess but I can not even think about living without him." "I know you may not love me anymore but I am what I am and if your not happy with that then I'm not happy with you." As he was finishing his sentence I saw a bit of confidence lighten in his spirit.

Legolas' father sat there saying nothing. Then he looked up at his son and said "I'm not going to lie to you Legolas I was shocked when I saw you and Aragorn." "But my love for you has not changed." "And for what you are, to me you are not different you are the same Legolas that I love and always will love till the day I die."

I could tell that Legolas wanted to cry because of his father's lovely words, but he hade to hold it together for his father. "So you don't mind if me and Aragorn are together around you and other people?" "Well if you really love him then no I don't mind."

With that Legolas turned and walked up to me. "Did you hear that?" I kissed him and held him.

"Yes, I sure did."

hey I hope that yall liked it I don't know I might stop the story I just don't know! So please review and tell me what I should do?


	11. Strength to carry on

Thanks everyone for your reviews and big thanks to Estel Elendil for the great advice about me writing for me. Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!

As we set up our area for sleeping I noticed that the little hobbit Frodo who did not eat dinner (which is hard to believe for a hobbit) was standing and looking into the woods.

I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and sharply with his hand on his dagger. He noticed it was me then said "Oh, sorry I didn't know it was you." "You scared me." "I'm sorry Frodo I did not mean to startle you." "It's ok" "Why are you standing here staring into the woods?" I asked him.

"I was just thinking." "About what?" "You know like what I would be doing if Bilbo had not given me the ring." "Having second thoughts?" I asked him

"Yes, I think I am." "Well little Frodo!" I said in a cheerful voice. "This will be something you will never forget." "And plus think of all the songs and stories you can tell after all of this!" I gave him one last pat on the shoulder then headed back over to Legolas.

But as I was leaving I heard Frodo say under his breath, "Yeah, I'll never forget it…………..if I live long enough remember." I knew I would have to help keep little Frodo's spirits high or else he might go off and do something crazy. 

I laid down beside Legolas just as Gimli was putting out the fire and saying good night. I laid there looking up at the stars, not a thought in my mind, except the same thing that Frodo was thinking where would I be if I had not joined the fellowship.

Suddenly Legolas turned over and said "Thank you Aragorn." "For what?" "Everything." "Going to get help, helping me with my father." "Everything"

"And I thank you Legolas." "You thank me?" "Why?" "All I have done is caused you pain." "No Legolas you have it backwards, you have given me strength to carry on."

"And I thank you so much for that." "But I have been thinking, where do you think we would both be if we had not joined the fellowship?" There was odd silence. Then I said "For one would have not been injured and your father would have never found out about you and me and…" "And I would have never met you." Said Legolas cutting in.

"And plus I wanted to tell him ever since the day I knew." "I just didn't know how to tell him, and you helped me." "I know." I said. "But still what if?" "Let's not think about that, let's just think about us." I turned over and closed my eyes. 

He put his hands around my waist and said "I love you Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"So do I Legolas, So do I."

I hope that you liked it please review and give me tips on anything on just tell me how you fell about the story! thanks a BUNCH!


	12. The plan

hey everyone thanks for the reviews and there is this story that I just finished reading and it is so great it is called For the Love of You. It is written by darkraven and it is really great so if you have the time read it. But now to the story so please read and review!

We woke up the next morning and to my surprise I didn't find my beloved elf lying next to me. I sat up and looked around I finally found him. He was sitting with his father on a log with a blanket wrapped around him and him father's arm around his shoulders. I knew that Legolas' father had to leave today so instead of going over and sitting with them I turned around and sat down by the little hobbits and Gimli.

Pippin threw me an apple and asked "So how is everything with Legolas and his father?" " They are back the way they used to be." "Well that is good." He said then turned and grabbed his wooden fishing pole and asked if anyone wanted to join him. 

Me and Frodo ended up somehow going with him. We fished for what seemed like forever then finally Pippin caught a fish and we could go back. Even though his fish was about the size of your thumb.

As we headed back we got in the talk of food and how we all would love to just taste the wonderful taste of fresh potatoes and many other vegetables. We finally got back to camp and just in time because legolas' father was saying good bye.

He came up to me gave me a hug and told me " Aragorn I give you full trust with my son and I truly hope that you love him as much I do." "And please make sure that he stays healthy and becomes everything I want him to be." 

"Yes sir" I replied. He gave Legolas one last hug then got on his horse and headed off.

I turned to legolas " So are you fully healed now?" "Yes I am physically but I'm not sure about mentally." "Legolas I know that this is about your father and how it may be hard to just watch him leave like that." "It's just that he is gone and I feel like I can never get him back." "I know Legolas I know." "But come on me must go." "Ok."

We packed up our things and we were gone within 30 minutes. As we headed on I noticed that Legolas was picking his pace back up again and he was now ahead of the group.

I was so happy to see him running graceful like he used to. We got alot of ground covered with him leading, and we must have gone about 2 miles when he just stopped.

I thought that the worst was happening so I ran up to him and asked him "What is it?" "What is wrong?" "If we keep going they we will reach Rivendell." "Is that were we want to go?"

Everyone looked around and nodded. Well within four days we saw the gates of Rivendell. They were so beautiful. We walked in and everyone who saw us looked at us as if we were some types of zoo.

We finally got to Elrond he was very busy and we were told to be given room and take a shower and get dressed for dinner tonight at 7:00 sharp. 

Well we were done ready for dinner at 7:00 and Legolas looked so hot in his tunic which showed of his great body. We sat next to each other at the dinner and we held hands under the table because we did not want to burden anyone yet with our relationship.

At the end of the dinner Elrond stood up and gave an annocement. "Tomorrow we will have a party in honor of the fellowship." "The only thing that you need to bring is a mask." "Yes this is a costume party, so you have one day to think of something and have it ready by tomorrow."

He sat down and me and Legolas asked each other almost at the same time. "What are you going to be?" "Well I need to get to bed." Legolas said. "Good night." "See you in the morning." 

I watched him climb up the stairs with such grace. I stayed down stairs for a while and talked to other people. The Arwen came to me and asked me to follow her. I did and she lead me in to a corner. "What do you want Arwen?"

"You know what I want." She kissed me and held me close so I could not move. "I want you." She said. "But I don't want you!" "I'm already in a relationship!" I pushed her off me then ran up the stairs to my room, leaving Arwen down stairs.

"I want Aragorn and I have to have him." "But who is this other person that he is talking about?" "If only I knew then I could have a plan to get this man that I want." "owww." 

"Sorry miss I did not mean to run into I will be on my way." "Wait do you know Aragorn?" "Yes I do." "Do you know who is currently in a relationship with?" "Yes I do and I will tell you for a price." "Well what is your price?" The man answered "I want the elf that goes by the Legolas because Aragorn has already turned me down and I saw Legolas today and he is the most gorgous thing I have ever seen." 

"Ok so you want me to help you get Legolas?" "Yes." "Well now I know what you want tell me who his new lover is."

"Aragorn's new lover is Legolas Greenleaf." "You mean the Legolas that you want?" "Yes." 

"And how do you know that this is his lover?" "Because he told me, he told me in the woods after I tried to kiss him." "And from the way it seems he get very mad if anyone other than Legolas kisses him."

"Well then my plan will work better than I ever thought."

Well I hope that you liked it please read and review. Do you think I need a love scene with Aragorn and Legolas? bye.


	13. the party

I know that i have not updated this story in a long time but I have been really busy. and I have been reading some reviews and some of you say that it is hard to read some of my work so i came up with a new way of writing. please read and review and tell me if it is a better way.! here is the next chpt with a twist!

Legolas speaking-

"Aragorn do you know what you are going to be yet?"

"Well I have been thinking and I thought it would be really neat to be a peacock." Aragorn said

"You know like with the feathers and stuff coming out the back." Aragorn continued.

"Well I was thinking about being a panther."

"For I really like the sleek coat."

"Well that sounds really good to be Legolas."

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder is heard from outside. They both went to the window to see what was going on. What they saw was huge raindrops that seemed to fall at 100 miles an hour. While Legolas and Aragorn looked out the window Arwen and the man that met Aragorn in the woods were working out a plan to both get what they want.

They thought and thought until they finally came up with a plan. While Arwen got Aragorn's attention the other man would get Legolas and pin him in a corner. They thought their idea was perfect, but little did they know that Mother Nature was on the side of Legolas and Aragorn tonight.

Frodo speaking-

"Pippin Mary do you two know what you want to be yet?"

"Well I was think abot being a warrior, with like all the armor and the sword." Pippin said acting like he had a sword in his hand swinging it around."

"Pippin only you would think of being something you will never EVER be!" Mary said.

Frodo and Mary laughed at Mary's joke. But stopped when the noticed Pippin looked hurt by the joke.

"Oh, Pippin it was just a joke."

"We were sorry if it offend you." Mary said.

Pippin looked up with a sad looked then burst out in laughter. " Knew that you two would fall for it." Pippin said in a laughing voice.

"Oh Pippin you and jokes."

"GRUMMBLE!!" 

"What was that?" Mary asked

Both Frodo and Mary looked around the both set their eyes on Pippin.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"What did you do?"

"I haven't had my second breakfast yet!" Pippin said in an eager voice."

"Well we don't want you grumbling all day." Mary said.

"Let's go get some more food."

Mary and Frodo follow behind Pippin now walking very fast to get to the main eating area. While doing so he slips on the wet floor and both Frodo and Mary laugh at the site, while Pippin screams for help.

Aragorn speaking-

"Legolas this storm looks awful."

"I know Aragorn but we must still get prepared for the party tonight." Legolas said.

"Come I will help you, we only have 2 more hours." Legolas said.

They both got up from the window seal to get ready, then they both stopped at the doorway and gave each other a passionate kiss. Then Aragorn pulled away and said "I can't do this." He left Legolas standing there confused and worried.

Sorry so short but I just wanted to see if you like this new style. Please review and tell me what you think!! thanksI 


	14. The Ruse

I'm terribly sorry that I have not written in so long. If you have been following my story I hope you will still follow it even after the huge time gap. Please review and tell me what you think. And again I'm very sorry that I have not written. Please forgive me.  
  
Ch 14  
  
After Legolas had pulled away from Aragorn, he was very confused and worried about Aragorn. 'Was he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?' Legolas thought.  
  
Legolas went from room to room trying to find Aragorn, but to no avail, so he decided to go back to his room and put on his costume. But what he didn't know was that a few rooms down Arwen was plotting to make Legolas' night much worse.  
  
In the other room Arwen and the man from the woods were very hard at work. Arwen had found out that Legolas was going to be a panther and Aragorn a peacock, so their plan was that Arwen would dress as a panther to fool Aragorn into believing that it was Legolas. The man would dress as the peacock in order to fool Legolas in believing it was Aragorn. When they were dressed, Arwen turned to the man and said, "Tonight is the end of Aragorn and Legolas." The man said nothing, gave her a smile, and turned to walk out the door.  
  
Even though Legolas was down about what happened earlier he got dressed and went down to the party. He looked around everywhere, but still no sign of a peacock. As Legolas walked through the crowd, he stopped at the sight of four small people only knee high. One dressed as cat, one in a tree costume, one as bear and the other dressed in armor carrying a sword. He bent down to the little man in armor, and even though his face was hidden he knew it was Pippin.  
  
"Pippin, have you seen Aragorn?"  
  
"No, Legolas, I have not. By the way, how did you know this was me and not any of the other hobbits?"  
  
Legolas let out a slight laugh and said, "Because instead of your sword in your sheath there are a hand full of grapes."  
  
Pippin looked down and said, "Ah yes, I forgot those were in there."  
  
Pippin blushed and told everyone he was going to wander around.  
  
Legolas said good-bye to the other hobbits and walked through the crowd looking for Aragorn.  
  
After a while Legolas was about to give up and head back to his room, that is until he saw peacock feathers standing on the other side of the room. He walked as fast he could, trying not to hit others to get to person on the other side of the room. When he got there, he grabbed the man's shoulder in order to turn him around.   
  
"Aragorn, why did you leave?" Legolas asked in a worried voice.  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
The man leaned in and said in a whisper "Close your eyes and take off your mask."  
  
Legolas had doubts, but did it anyways.  
  
The man moved in took of his mask, and gave Legolas a passionate kiss. Right from the beginning Legolas knew that this was not Aragorn. He opened his eyes and found a man, but it was not Aragorn.  
  
He pulled away and said, "What are you doing?! I don't know you! Who are you?" Legolas asked in a disgusted voice.  
  
The man looked at him and simply said, "I kissed Legolas Greenleaf. My job is done."  
  
And with that he left. Legolas felt very disgusted and worried if Aragorn had seen him. He was already on thin ice, and if Aragorn saw this it would be over for sure.   
  
Legolas went back up to his room worried and upset. He thought to himself 'maybe I can get some sleep and tomorrow it will be better.'  
  
Still downstairs, Arwen dressed in the panther costume was looking for Aragorn. She knew he was not at the ball, but he must be somewhere. First she went from room to room searching for him, and then she went outside after looking in all the gardens except one. She was very frustrated and tired. She told herself 'if he is not in this last garden then I'm calling it a night.' But as she walked in the garden, she saw a hunched over man sitting on a bench in the middle of some wild flowers. She walked slowly over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned said, "Oh Legolas, I'm so sorry about earlier. The only reason I pulled away was because earlier that day I had talked to Haldir, and he told me of how much he still loves you. And I felt very bad, about being with you when Haldir was still in love with you."  
  
Arwen, thought in her mind 'yes after he finishes his little speech he is going to want to give Legolas a kiss, and in that case Legolas would be me.'  
  
"But I talked with Haldir and he said that he never meant for me to stop loving you. And now he knows that you and I should be together not the two of you," Aragorn said in almost one breath.  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry. Now can we finish that kiss that we started?"  
  
Aragorn leaned in, and Arwen did also.  
  
Arwen thought to herself 'finally!' They were about to kiss when they both heard a voice……..  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! I hope that you still like my story, even after I have no written in so long. And also I started another story called Blind Love. Please check it out. Thanks 


	15. Ch 15

I hope that you enjoyed the last chpt. Please read and review it will be gladly appreciated! Thanks!  
  
Both Aragorn and Arwen turned around to see the voice came from a blonde elf, eyes full of tears. Legolas looked at Aragorn then he looked at the one dressed as a panther and simply said,  
  
"Aragorn how could you do this to me…….to us?" With that he turned and ran back into the palace. Aragorn was urged to chase after his beloved one but first he had to confront the one standing before him. Without a doubt he knew that it was Arwen. She didn't even have to take her mask off. He looked at her shook his head in disgust and left Arwen bewildered, upset and just plain out tired.   
  
Aragorn ran up the palace steps and burst into the ball room. Some stopped and looked but quickly went back to their conversations. He looked desperately all over for Legolas, but no luck. He decided to go up to his room get some sleep and see Legolas Tomorrow morning for, it was late and he was extremely tired.  
  
He trudged up to his room and collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep before even changing out of his costume.  
  
The first ray of sun that hit the sky woke Aragorn. He fumbled out of bed and stretched. He took his costume off, changed into something more comfortable.   
  
He went down to breakfast, to find Haldir but no Legolas. He sat down beside Haldir. He waited for a few minutes but still when no words from haldir. Aragorn knew something was wrong.  
  
Without even looking at Haldir's face Legolas asked Haldir,  
  
"Legolas always eats with you, where is he?"  
  
Haldir replied   
  
"How could you do that to Legolas? He is so heart broken. Him and me also thought that you were better than that."  
  
"Haldir that is not an answer to me question. First off I didn't mean to do it, I thought it was someone else, oh forget it!"  
  
Aragorn stood up from the bench he was sitting on and looked at Haldir right in the face.  
  
"Where is Legolas?"  
  
Haldir looked at his meal and replied  
  
"He left this morning on horse back. He said he will be back in a few weeks."  
  
He stared at Haldir then turned and headed up to his room and said quietly than a whisper,  
  
"I'm going to go get the one I love."  
  
I know it is very short! Only one or two more chpts then I am done! Finally!! please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
